


Desire

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Connor is a hornt boi, Gavin and Hank are traumatized whoops, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nines is a thirsty boi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yes there's consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Nines wants Connor.





	Desire

Nines couldn’t help himself. He was staring in Connor’s direction. The rk800 was currently talking to his lieutenant when he dropped the case file he was holding. Sure, he could have crouched to pick it up, but he decided to _bend_ over instead. The fact that he was wearing a very tight uniform wasn’t helping Nines’ situation. Nines wanted Connor. Nines _really_ wanted Connor. Ever since he saw him for the first time, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. He wanted to take him and make him his, cover him in his marks, and make him scream his name. He could have kept staring at Connor’s ass all day, but he stood back up and walked away with the lieutenant.

“Hey, tin can! Hey, are you even listening?!” came Gavin’s voice, snapping him out of his trance.

“Apologies, Detective Reed. I did not mean to get distracted.” Nines replied, returning to work.

Gavin said nothing more and also returned to work, deciding not to ask anymore questions. Surprisingly, he was more focused than Nines. Nines had returned to daydreaming about Connor. He imagined tearing his clothes off and-

“Connor, Nines, Anderson, and Reed! In my office!”

Goddammit Fowler.

Nines sighed and stood up from his desk, following the others to the glass office where Fowler waited. As he entered, he caught sight of Connor who smiled at him before turning to face Fowler, giving the other android one more view of his ass. RA9 help him not to bend him over right then and there.

“Alright, listen up. All of you are going undercover at the Eden club. That’s where the suspect will be tonight, and we’ll need plenty of eyes and ears on high alert. Understood?”

Nines had many fantasies involving him, Connor, and the Eden club. He’d preconstructed taking Connor in one of their private rooms again and again. He nodded in agreement while the others responded in their own way. Deep down, Nines was excited. There was a small but hopeful chance that he’d live out that fantasy tonight. After the moment in Fowler’s office, everyone returned to work. The rest of the day went by slowly and Nines swore that Connor was teasing him. He’d seen his predecessor bend over now and again. When he had to walk by him, he could have sworn he felt Connor’s fingers brush against his. There were also these lustful like gazes that Connor would throw at him. He had to control himself all day which was difficult. By the time his shift was over, he was just about ready to explode. The only thing keeping him sane was Gavin complaining about the undercover case and something about not liking having to dress up. Later that evening, they all met up outside the club. Nines and Gavin were dressed up as customers. Hank was dressed up as a bouncer. Connor was dressed up…like a Traci. When Nines first saw him in his outfit, he had to hold himself back again. He hoped that Connor hadn’t figured out how aroused he was getting. The rk800 was wearing a pair of tight leather boxers, a plain black choker, and his hair had been changed to a dark red.

“The suspect will arrive in ten minutes.” Connor said, sending them some info.

“Let’s just get a fucking move on.” Gavin grumbled, walking into the club.

Hank took his post by the door and said nothing more. Nines walked in and the heavy thumping bass of the music greeted him followed by the sultry voice welcoming him. Wasting no time, everyone moved to their places with Gavin and Nines at the bar while Connor moved to occupy a nearby pole. While Connor began dancing, Gavin ordered a drink for himself and one thirium based drink for Nines. The rk900 said nothing and took the drink, trying not to crush it in his hand as he watched Connor sway his hips while sinking down against the pole. Suddenly, Nines’ slacks were tighter than usual. When did he learn to do that? Nines would have liked to keep watching but the suspect arrived earlier than expected and he almost missed that had Hank not informed him.

_< The suspect is headed your way. Be ready.> _

_< Got it. Thanks, Lieutenant.>_

_< Thank you, Lieutenant Anderson.>_

_< Yeah. Whatever.>_

Nines scanned the room and quickly caught sight of the suspect. The man was heading towards them. Along the way, he caught sight of Connor. He stood nearby and watched Connor as he was slinking around the pole for a few minutes. Nines had to hold himself back from stomping over and snapping the man’s neck. When the suspect finished watching Connor, he moved to sit near Gavin at the bar. Gavin said nothing and took a sip of his own drink. After a small conversation between them, Gavin and the man stood up and headed to the bathrooms nearby. A minute later saw Gavin walking out of the bathroom with the man now locked up in cuffs.

“Too easy.” Gavin bragged, taking the grumbling man away.

Nines rolled his eyes as Gavin left the club. He was about to push himself up from his seat at the bar when Connor sauntered over to him with a sway of his hips. Nines swore he was teasing him again as he willed himself for the second time not to break the glass still in his hand. It was getting harder to do so when Connor leaned against the bar and jutted his ass out. The somewhat seductive smile he wore wasn’t making things any easier for Nines. Keeping himself composed as best as he could, he took a sip of his drink before placing it down.

“Mission successful, Nines. I can’t believe it went by so fast.” Connor commented, reaching for the abandoned drink.

He took a sip then licked his lips, the smile never faltering. Nines was so close to ripping his clothes off and bending him over the bar.

“Yes. Though, now that we have all this spare time, what are we going to do?” Nines asked, sneaking a glance at Connor’s ass.

Nines almost missed Connor’s eyes flickering towards one of the private rooms.

“Well…I do have an idea.” Connor answered with a tiny smirk.

Before Nines could ask, the rk800 grabbed his wrist and began dragging him towards private room. Once they entered the room, Connor hacked the door to lock itself shut. Immediately, Connor was on Nines. His lips moved against his and Nines took a second to register it before kissing back. Never did he think one of his fantasies with Connor would come true.  With Nines too invested in the kiss, Connor took that moment to reach around and squeeze his successor’s ass making him gasp. He moaned softly when he felt Connor slip his tongue in his mouth, firing up the sensors there.

_< You think I didn’t notice? The stares? The disappearances to the bathroom when we’re at work? The touches? You made me wait, Nines. I don’t like waiting.> _

That was Connor’s voice in his head. And oh RA9, he knew. He knew how much he wanted, no, _desired_ him. He knew all the fantasies that he’d keep hidden deep in his memory bank.

 _< So, you **were** teasing me, Connor. Naughty boy. Do you want me to punish you? Take you and make you mine?> _ 

Connor groaned in reply making Nines smile against his lips.

_< Punish me, Nines. Mark me, take me, make me yours. Make me **scream**.>_

Nines said nothing more and began backing Connor towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. When he heard the other android’s legs thump against the bed, he broke the kiss there and pushed him, so he fell back onto the bed with a bounce. Nines crawled up on the bed after him and began stripping off his own clothes while Connor watched with wide eyes. Nines then stripped off the boxers that Connor was wearing, watching with lust filled eyes as Connor’s cock sprung free. With the clothes out of the way, Nines leaned down and attacked Connor’s neck. Soft gasps left Connor’s lips as Nines nipped and sucked at a sensitive spot on the other android’s neck while his hand played with his nipples, making the android arch into his touch. Nines then moved down and bit on his shoulder before pulling back to admire the blue bruises he left there.

“So beautiful.” Nines murmured, a hand moving to rub Connor’s thigh.

The rk900 then moved to sit between his predecessor legs. Then without warning, Nines took Connor in his mouth making him cry out as he bucked his hips. He groaned as he felt Nines’ tongue on him. His fingers found its way into the rk900’s hair, tangling themselves in his dark brown locks. When Nines was sure that Connor was close, he pulled off making Connor whine with need.

“Patience, love.” Nines rumbled, planting a kiss on his thigh before moving to run his finger over Connor’s puckered entrance.

Connor shuddered at the touch and spread his legs wider for Nines. Lubricant leaked out of his entrance. A sharp gasp echoed in the room as Nines finally slipped his finger in all the way to the knuckle. Slowly, the finger moved, and Connor gasped again.

“Look at you. You’re so wet, so needy, so... _naughty_.” Nines teased, his finger still moving slowly.

Connor writhed and grasped at the sheets. It felt good. RA9, it felt so, so, good. All the teasing and waiting was worth it. He then cried out when Nines added another finger. He didn’t the need the preparation, but it felt too good. He sighed as the fingers continued to move slowly and scissor him. Then the fingers hit a bundle of sensitive sensors, making Connor cry out. There it is. Nines then pulled his fingers out, making Connor groan again. Then he felt something prodding at his entrance. Oh RA9, it was Nines’ dick.

“Nines, please!” Connor whined, as Nines teased his entrance.

Nines chuckled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Connor’s forehead before slowly breaching him with the tip of his head. A soft gasp echoed in the room as Nines slowly pushed the rest of the way in up to the hilt, groaning at his predecessor’s tightness.

“Fuck. You’re so tight, Connor.” Nines whispered as he slowly started thrusting.

Their hands then moved to intertwine with each other’s, the skins peeling back to expose the white of it.

“So good! You feel so good, Nines! So big! Please, don’t stop!” Connor cried out.

Nines groaned in response as he picked up the pace. It was like every sensor and every inch of him was on fire. Warnings of overheating plagued his vision, but he blinked them away as he kept thrusting into him. He then angled himself just so and thrusted in, hitting that spot that made Connor practically scream.

“Yes! Yes! Right there! Please, Nines! More!”

Nines picked up the pace even more, making the bed creak. He was close, the heat pooling and coiling his stomach. His free hand moved to wrap around

Connor’s dick, making the rk800 throw his head back with another cry as Nines began to pump him quickly.

“Please, I’m so close! Nines! Nines! Nines!” Connor chanted.

“Then come for me, love.”

With a scream of Nines’ name, Connor came all over the rk900’s hand and himself, his babbles becoming static and incoherent. Nines followed shortly with a loud groan as he thrusted hard one last time, spilling his load inside of Connor. Coming down from his high, Nines pulled out of Connor and pulled him into a kiss. After that, he pulled back and admired the dazed looked on Connor’s face as he basked in the afterglow.

“What took so long, Nines?” Connor asked, breathless from his orgasm.

“I wasn’t exactly programmed to just ask to have sex.” Nines shot back.

Connor laughed and slowly sat up, a hand moving to caress Nines’ cheek.

“It’s ok. I wasn’t either.” Connor answered, kissing his lips.

Nines chuckled into the kiss and pulled him close. Meanwhile, Hank and Gavin stood outside with a traumatized look and awkward boners while another DPD officer was taking away the suspect. Apparently, Connor and Nines never cut off their communication link with the other two. They heard the two androids fucking that night. They heard every moan and gasp and the sound of skin slapping against skin. They also heard this:

“I love you, Nines.” came Connor’s voice.

“I love you too, Connor.”


End file.
